Battle of the Slab
The Battle of the Slab was a COG military operation which the Locust are cleared from the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. Dominic Santiago took that opportunity to break Marcus out of prisonGears of War: Aspho Fields which was something that Dom was planning for four years since his trial. Pre-Battle Dom trying to free Fenix Dom tried every resource that he could, legal and illegal to free Marcus from prison. He tried to gain support from the government ministers and officers, even selling his Embry Star to a man that would try to break Marcus out of the Slab.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg. 261 Locust Attack and pardoning of the prisoners Four years after Marcus Fenix was sent to the Slab, the baby Corpsers are discovered coming out of the toilets and the Siege of the Slab started with Fenix leading the prisoners and guards in fighting the Locust as he was the only one with any experience fighting them. After fighting the baby Corpsers and Wretches, Fenix had the survivors lock themselves down in the A-Wing while he and a prisoner named Reeve searched for the Locust point of ingress. After discovering an old elevator shaft in the basement and being surrounded by the Drones, Reeve locked Marcus in a cell for protection and as he did not want to do the same to himself tried to climb out of the shaft to an unknown fate. Discovering the prison to be overrun, Hoffman sent a platoon to evacuate the prisoners and guards, but they are unable to find Marcus. Unwilling to risk the lives of so many men in a search for one man, Hoffman reluctantly ordered Marcus to be left behind. Dom found out After Dom learned from Chairman Prescott about Hoffman abandoning Marcus, he demanded answers. After Hoffman still refused to go in and save Marcus, Dom decided to go himself. Hoffman, unable to help Marcus, but unwilling to stop Dom discreetly told him to take extra armor and another Lancer for Marcus and turned a blind eye to the fact that he took JACK with him. Order of Battle COG insertion The two King Ravens, carrying Delta-One and Victor squad attacked the sector while Dom entered the prison and saved Marcus before the two Wretches could attack him, giving him a new suit of armor and a Hammerburst. The two escaped from the cellblock and are almost killed by a missile from KR Six-Four. Dom gave Marcus the option of either taking the guards quarters or the prison blocks and entered combat with the Locust. Marcus chose to go to the prison blocks and ran into several Drones attacking them from in front of them and the guard towers. KR Six-Four was able to destroy the guard tower and Marcus and Dom entered the main prison building. Marcus decided that he still needed readjusting with his armor and chose the guards quarters. While in the quarters, Marcus noticed Victor Squad in a King Raven and Marcus noted that they would need more Ravens for battling the Locust. Dom and Marcus soon took the guard tower from the Drones and ran into the main building while the King Ravens destroyed the outer walls and other towers. Inside the main building, Dom and Marcus killed several Drones and setted a defensive position up from the Drones that was about to breach the building. Using Bolo Grenades, the Drones wounded Dom and Marcus had to kill the invading Drones and save Dom's life before exiting the building. While outside, KR Six-One and KR Six-Four tried to wipe the Drones out in the courtyard, but was forced to abort the mission and evacuate Delta-Two from the prison after Six-One was shot down. Six-Four was able to pick Marcus and Dom up before a Corpser emerged from the ground. The COG failed in their mission to defend the area, but Dom was able to save his best friend and duo would join Delta-One in taking part in the Lightmass Offensive. Reference Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Locust Horde military victories